Remote controls are common for set-top box devices, televisions, digital video disc (DVD) players, and the like. Some remote controls, known as universal remote controls, can be programmed to function with multiple target devices. In most cases, remote controls typically send an infrared (IR) control signal via an IR transmitter. The target device uses the IR control signal to determine what command function the user is requesting.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.